SabishikunaruWa
by Lies are My Truth
Summary: AU: SessKag... Kagome leaves the past and returns 20 years old and hardly as naive as she used to be... But she has one choice to stay and save the past again or leave it to darkness...
1. Chapter 1

The cool fall wind blew softly almost comfortingly through a young woman's raven tressels. She sat on the edge of an old well. Her saffron blue eyes scanned the old familar surroundings. How long had she been gone?

She sighed, "Too long."

She missed the clear air the smells of the forest. Even the attacks of demons. She didn't miss the memories, but she swore to herself she would return one day. She stood up gracefully, and started off along the worn down trail to Kaede's. She hadn't seen her for such a long time. She couldn't wait to see the older woman. Her excitment started building as she walked over the hill seeing the old hut.

"Kaede!" She called, "Kaede!"

Her old mentor and teacher walked out looking like she had not aged a day, "What is this racket? Who is calling me?" Kaede glanced around spotting the young woman racing towards her, "Kagome?" Kaede whispered unbelieveing.

"Kaede!" Kagome cried grabbing the elder woman into a hug.

Kaede was too shocked to hug back. Kagome released her, not suprised about the look of disbelif on her face. Kaede was shook from her stupor, "Kagome, where have you been child?"

Kagome giggled, "Not really a child any longer now am I?"

Kaede smiled, thinking same old Kagome, "No, you've turned into a beautiful young woman. To me though, you'll always be that scrawny teenager."

"Kaede." Kagome said blushing, "Um, where are the others?"

"I believe that Inuyasha and Kikyou went to another village that was being attacked. Miroku and Sango are down in my village." Kaede turned and looked away. She knew Kagome was a kind girl and that she had missed this era but...

Kagome did not understand the old woman's worry, "Kaede, what's wrong?"

"You need to return home, Kagome." There Kaede sighed she had said it.

"Why?"

"Inuyasha, I do not believe he will take to you coming back kindly." Kaede looked back into Kagome's eyes seeing only amusement.

Kagome grinned, "He might be a little mad I left, but he chose Kikyou there was no room for me."

Kaede's face darkened, "That's not it Kagome, if you must stay hurry to the village to see Miroku and Sango. Please, child, hed my warning." Kaede finished almost pleadingly.

Kagome nodded, "I promise." She gave Kaede one more hug and told her, "I'll come see you before I return home." Kagome turned to leave.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned back, "Yes?"

"Would you like a Kimono to where?" Kaede asked glancing at her jeans and t-shirt. "So you fit in more."

"Sure, that would be nice." Kagome said nodding.

Kaede walked into the hut. Kagome heard her rustling around, and moving of this and that. Kaede reappeared carrying a black kimono with silver outlining of sakura blossoms decerating it. Kagome grinned instantly falling in love with the beautiful kimono. Seeing it entricate design, she new it must have cost a bundle. She started shaking her head, "No, Kaede I cannot take this. It must have cost a fortune."

Kaede grinned at the refusal, "Kagome, I bought this for you, it was to be my present for you when you left. But, you never came and said goodbye. So I give it to you now." Kaede handed the kimono to the stunned Kagome who excepted it graciously. Kagome still stuck in her stupor was shooed into the hut to put the garment on.

Kagome entered the small hut seeing that nothing had truly changed. She quickly removed her clothes and silde on the cool silk kimono. Kagome blushed looking into a mirror at how the kimono hugged her every curve. She also silently marveled at how the kimono could fit her still. Then a strange thought came to her head, "How the hell did she get my measurements?" she muttered.

"I guessed." Kaede had entered the hut startling Kagome.

Kagome grinned sheepishly, "Well Kaede I must be going. Thank you very much for the kimono." Kagome bowed.

Kaede nodded to the young miko, "Remember to go straight home, and try not to cross the path of Inuyasha."

Kagome sighed and nodded. Then, with one more hug to the old miko, Kagome was out the door. She checked back to see if Kaede was watching her go and to her luck she was not. Kagome grinned and headed off towards the God Tree. Knowing that Kaede would forgive her for this visit. Kagome walked past the God Tree and flinched at the memories it brought her. Inuyasha holding her saying she was all he ever wanted. Kagome put those thoughts into the back of her head.

It was not long before Kagome came upon what looked like three graves. Kagome smiled a sad and bitter smile, and continued forward to kneel by all of the graves. She rested her hand on the first grave. Tracing the name graved in the cold stone.

"Hey there, Kirara. I hope you remember me. I never did thank you. That day with Naraku for saving me." Kagome wiped a tear from her eye, "I can't help but blame myself for your death. If I had noticed Naraku sooner or... please Kirara forgive me." Kagome bowed her head whispering a prayer for the fire cat demon.

Kagome slide across the cool grass to kneel directly infront of the middle grave. Tears started pooling in her eyes, and she tried hard not to start sobbing, "Shippou it's me, Kagome. I know I haven't visited you. I have been afraid of the memories." Kagome gripped her hands tightly together to stop them from shaking, "Shippou, I alway did and will think of you as my son."

Kagome's tears were falling uncontrollably, "I have no regrets in taking you none at all. My only regret is that the day you died I wasn't there." Kagome sniffled holding back a sob, "Shippou I just want you to know. I love you, and goodbye." Kagome gently brushed the nonexsitent dirt off of her beloved adopted sons grave and stood. She then turned and went into the forest. Searching for something.

Kagome emerged from the forest a flower in her hand. She kneeled at the last remaining grave. She smiled through her tears, at the granite engraved with flowers with bits of silver and gold on it. She thought absently to herself, only the best for her.

Kagome stared at the name wiping away her tears, "You have got to tell me, Rin, are the flowers up in heaven?" Kagome imagined the young girl running through a feild of flowers. A crown of flowers atop her head. "I bet you Sesshoumaru has visited you, but you probably already know that."

She grinned remembering the girl's admiration to the Lord. "The sad thing is Sesshoumaru has probably been here even more than me." Kagome layed the flower by the grave. "I know you probably have plenty of flowers up in heaven, Rin, but this ones special okay."

Kagome could just hear Rin's voice asking, 'What kind of flower?' "Well, Rin, it's a Forget-Me-Not, and please share it with Shippou. I don't ever want you guys to forget me. Because, I know I'll always remember you." Kagome felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "Understand?"

Kagome stood stepped back away from the graves. She leaned against a tree soaking in the sun. Pretending that Shippou, Rin, and Kirara were right there with her.

A cold voice inturpted her from her musings, "Miko."

* * *

AN: I DONT OWN INUYASHA... 

Hey do you know who it is? Tell me who you'd rather have... SessKag, NarKag(naraku back as a human), KougaKag, or HojoKag. Well please vote. Also I apologize for any spelling errors... english is not my best languge. So sorry about that. Well just to let you all know this story does get exciting, because... well I can't really tell you but it involves someone named Souzen, and alot of Lords... and one miko... and one half demon... and of course one lady... WELL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW... no reviews no updates...


	2. Chapter 2

"Miko."

Kagome froze, she felt her heart speed up. She turned and leaning casually against a tree was Sesshoumaru. His cold golden eyes not focused on Kagom, but rather on the little girl, Rin's gravestone. Sesshoumaru's eyes melted a small fraction while gazing upon the grave. His face Kagome examened was still as cold, and expressionless as ever. As if the Lord had his face carved into stone.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted from the grave to Kagome's pale tear stained face, "Women, what are you doing here?"

Kagome's eyes tore away from Sesshoumaru's heated gaze to stare at the cool earth, "I'm paying my respects."

"Yes, you were gone when they were buried. Why?"

Kagome was shocked how could he talked about buring his own ward so emotionless, "I left once Naraku was defeated." Kagome turned to leave, and icy wind blew making her shiver.

"No, you left after restoring that dead bitch's life."

Kagome stopped in her tracks, how did Sesshoumaru know about that, and why did he sound angry? "Her life has not been restored. I just allowed her body to be able to go on without needing to consume souls. The only way she can live is if I die."

"I see. Not even you care for her enough to die for her."

Kagome turned her head to glance at the Demon Lord. She saw his eyes were closed he was almost relaxing against the tree. Seeing that he had no more modivation to question her further. She continued to go on her way. She didn't get far before a voice stopped her.

"Did you love him?"

Kagome turned to face Sesshoumaru, who was now stand straight staring into the miko's eyes. She saw nothing in those golden pools to say he would mock her. And, if he did, what did she care? "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, I did."

Sesshoumaru nodded, whether in reply to her answer, or stating his name formally. She did not know, but she herself had a question for him, "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's eyes light up with a little bit of curosity, "Yes, miko."

"Did you care for Rin?" Kagome asked tentively.

Sesshoumaru turned away from her and walked to the said girl's grave, "You do not need to know that."

Kagome sighed, "I figured you'd say something like that." She turned to leave.

"Miko." Kagome stopped again for what seemed like the millionth time. And proceeded to look back at Sesshoumaru who had his hand resting on the young girl's grave.

"I did."

Kagome smiled. She knew that was the best she would ever get from Sesshoumaru. She bowed, "Good day, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru turned and inclined his head, then he proceeded to walk off back into the forest. Kagome turned away as well whispering a goodbye to the graves. Then finally headed off to visit Sango and Miroku.

Kagome felt cold, her kimono was not keeping her as warm as she thought it would. She kept walking her eyes on the path infront of her. Contumplating her run in with Sesshoumaru. Kagome paused in her tracks a shiver washed over her. This shiver was not one of cold but of danger. She shifted her eyes taking in all of her surroundings, a demon? She thought randomly. There was a rustle of leaves, and Kagome felt a searing pain in her left shoulder. She fell to the ground, and put her hand to her stinging shoulder.

Kagome felt a warm sticky liquid, and glanced at her hand seeing blood.

"Fool."

Kagome glanced up at the voice filled with hatred, "Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice held betrayal.

"You should have never came back, Kagome." Kikyou immerged beside Inuyasha, spitting Kagome's name.

Kikyou walked up to the fallen miko and kicked her in the ribs, "It is time for me to reclaim my soul. It does not deserve to be with a murder." Kikyou took her bow off her back and grasped it tightly. Aiming it at Kagome's heart. Kagome shut her eyes tightly waiting for the end. She heard a bow being fired, and held her breath waiting for the searing pain. It never came, she heard a body fall.

Kagome opened her eyes, and saw Kikyou on the ground an arrow through her stomach. Inuyasha was running to her side. Kagome peeled her eyes away from the couple ignoring what they were saying. She whispered, "Kaede." The elderly woman was standing proud her bow still in her hands. ( thought Sesshie would have saved her didn't ya... Muhahaha)

Kagome returned her gaze on Kikyou seeing her body starty to crumble. Kagome thought bitterly, I wished she would not have to consume souls. Not for her body to indestructable. Kaede dropped her arms almost in defeat and yelled, "Run Kagome."

Kagome was confused why was Kaede telling her to run. Moments later Inuyash rose his bangs covering his eyes. He lashed out at Kaede slashing her neck. Kagome was stunned as she watched the blood pour from the elder miko's neck.

Inuyasha turned his eyes blood red staring at Kagome. Kagome forgot her pain, it was replace with rage, "No, not again... not again. I will not have another's blood on my hands."

Inuyasha charged at the driven girl, as she started to glow a light pink color, and in a voice devoid of all emotion Kagome spoke in a whisper, "Goodbye Inuyasha." The pink aurora spread to Inuyasha who started howling in pain. His flesh being scorched beyond recognation.

Kagome returned to normal, her eyes pooling with tears. "Kaede I'm..." Kagome fell forward onto the ground her energy drained from her attack and wound. Before she completely surcombed to the darkness she finished her sentence, "Sorry..."

Sesshoumaru was racing towards a unknown power. He was returning to his lands when a huge amount of power erupted. Sesshoumaru slowed when he was close to the point it was unleashed. He entered the area, and was shocked at what he found. His half brother, Inuyasha was dead the only reason he knew it was him was by his faint scent in the air. Sesshoumaru smirked, burnt to a crisp. Next to him was the ashes of what Sesshoumaru guess was his dead lover. Beyond the two of them was an old woman who's throat had been slit.

As he was scanning the area his nose picked up a famliar scent. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, "The miko." He quickly located her and saw her shoulder was caked in blood. Sesshoumaru sighed, he could either leave her there to die, or take her and get answers. Sesshoumaru walked to where the miko lied unconsious and gently as he could picked her up. heer head lolled to the side. He then proceeded to run home. Trying to ignore the scent of human blood getting on his robes.

* * *

Dieing Cherry Blossoms: Thank you for the review and SessKag is what it will be... happy you like it so far... though you probably wont enjoy it the entire time... 

Meijer Brand: Your review made me giggle... I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE SENTENCE... did I update soon enough for you... and I do not wish that death upon you... why would I wish such a heartless death upon my favorite reader... haha... later.. O ya sorry if i left it on a cliffy again...

Lass: It is SessKag and thanks for giving me the choice... that's the pairing i wanted from the beginning but wanted to see if others did to... thanks for the review... glad to know you like it... and im a horrible writer... ask my boyfriend...

Kage Bi Koori: I updated... soon enough? well thanks for the review...

lilheather: Glad you're loving it... IT WAS SESSHOUMARU... SUPRISE... well that was stupid... thanks for the review, and i dont mind spelling errors look at all of mine...

TheAlmightyHachu: thanks for the review glad you like it... i mean wow... jp... thanks again..

Inuyashasgurl0987: Sorry but inuyasha dead... but kouga will be in it... just not how you want him to be... well thanks for the review...

hydraling110: I give thee more to read... and glad you like the descriptions ill try to keep it descriptive... but i cant gurantee it... i might get lazy...

Well thanks to all who reviewed as well as anyone who read... i do warn you... if you dont review I dont update... well sorry for the spelling and grammer errors... im not the best writer that's for sure... also just to let you know Sesshoumaru has both his arms dont ask how or when but he does...

QUESTION: Should Sesshoumaru have a tail?

QUESTION: WHAT DOES THE TITLE MEAN...? first, second, and third to get it right will get to pick(well vote) between these two things... Kagome being able to pass through the well... or the well sealing leaving her only one way to get home but she can never return to the past...

READ AND REVIEW... please..


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru sat stiffly listening to Jaken's report of the servant's misdoings. Wondering idly if the human miko would be able to survive. Though the chance that she would wasn't that high. After all the human species was weak. Nothing compared to that of a demon. Sesshoumaru nodded his head knowing that Jaken was asking for permission to punish the servants. Even though Sesshoumaru doubted they had done anything, but he was willing to allow him to. If it got the useless toad to shut up.

Across Sesshoumaru's palace, a healer named Kumi, was attending to young Kagome's wounds. She was having her servant put pressure on the miko's left shoulder wound, while she put salve on the bruises on her ribs. The healer sighed wiping her brow of sweat, she should already be dead. Kumi glanced at Kagome's pale sweaty face, and then at her servant. Should she really save her, who knew what Sesshoumaru had planned for her. The servant seemed to sense her hesitation, whispering softly, "We have our orders."

The healer nodded, and gently pushed the servant off the wound. Then proceeded to sprinkly an old remedy to try and stop the bleeding. It's coloring that of almost looking like mold. It was used mainly as a last resort, because sometimes it had complications. The blood flow ceased to a trickle and Kumi wrapped the wound tightly in clean linen. She then gently almost motheringly soothed Kagome's hair.

Kumi nodded for the servant to go, and after she had done so. Kumi kneeled beside Kagome and prayed, " Whatever God there is take the woman's life for I, myself am not able to." Kumi waited seeing Kagome's chest rise in shallow breaths. Kumi knew that this girl's life would not be taken. She stood and whispered, "So be it."

Kumi got to work immediatly on a potion for the girl's fever as well as the pain she would have upon waking. The likely hood of her waking anytime soon though was very shallow.

Her thoughts drifted away to her lord. What did he think he would gain by taking this miko in? Kumi took her eyes of the potion she was starting to brew. Staring at the miko's face. She can hardly be older than 20 in human years. Kumi thought, Maybe even younger. Kumi shook her mind free of such wondering thoughts. She had her orders and that's all she was to do. If Lord Sesshoumaru walked in with her gawking at the sleeping woman. Kumi would be punished, or worse killed.

Kumi sighed hearing a knock at the door, "Come in."

Jaken that most hated toad of the entire castle walked in his head held high and mighty, "Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see you in his study. He has a question about the wench's condition."

Kumi nodded, knowing it was not respectful to talk to servants of higher status. She bowed quickly and left the room. Walking hurridly and graceful, ignoring the pity stares she was getting as she made her way to the study. She arrived infront of two solid cherry wood doors with sakura blossom designs engraved on them. Kumi took a deep breath and swallowed. This is it...

She knocked two times softly, and heard a chilling voice say, "Enter."

Kumi entered her eyes downcasted, "Milord, you wished to see me." Winced at what she had said, of course he wanted to see her.

"If I had not would I have called for you?" Sesshoumaru said icily.

Falling to her knees Kumi muttered apologies, "I'm sorry for my ignorance, Milord. Please forgive me."

Sesshoumaru stared at her, his eyes full of disgust, "Stand." Kumi did so immediatly. "How is the miko fairing?"

"Fine, Milord... I had to use the Remedy of Life."

"I see, very well, how soon till she is awake and able to move without assistances?"

Not expecting this question Kumi thought quickly in her head, "About 2 weeks Milord, that is after she wakes up."

Sesshoumaru grew impatient, "And when will she wake up?"

Kumi swallowed, "I do not know."

"I see, very well, she is in your charge. When she does wake up you shall teach her the art of being a servant is that understood? Make sure she knows her place. For I will be having the Lords of the other Lands here for a conference."

Kumi nodded, already dreading the waking of the girl. Kumi thinking her Lord had no use of her prepared to leave.

"Kumi."

She flinched at the cold voice, "Yes, Milord?"

"You may ask me one question about the miko."

Kumi turned around and without missing a beat she asked, "What's her name?"

Sesshoumaru turned away and spoke quietly, "Kagome. You're dismissed."

Kumi hurried out the door. Pausing to lean against the cool cherry wood doors, "Kagome." She said testing the name out with her tongue.

* * *

AN: dont own Inuyasha...

THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT... BUT FINALS HAVE BEEN KILLING ME!


End file.
